


Day 332

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [332]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [332]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 332

Ruvena took a squad of templars down towards the Alienage. Seeing Denni leaving the other day got her thinking about her last trip to the elven district. Cullen had led them there to hunt a powerful blood mage who had warped the mind of one of the city guards. One of the elves had brought them the head of the maleficar but during their search they had discovered three other mages hiding out in the Alienage. 

They had left satisfied that they had done their duty but something had been bothering Ruvena lately. They had not been looking for regular apostates yet they had found three. It was arrogant to assume that was all that had been hiding out among the elves. Huon had not been apprehended until he had been old enough to marry so the elves obviously didn’t take their duty to turn their mages over to the chantry seriously.

Meredith had been only too happy to approved Ruvena’s request to put a team together for a sweep. The problems started almost immediately. When they arrived at the gates of the Alianage they found them barred against their passage.

“In the name of Andraste,” Ruvena called out, “Bride of the Maker, liberator of slaves, open these doors.”

“State your business, templar,” the elf Noll, called back.

“Templar business, that is all the explanation you should need,” she called back.

Noll appeared on top of a building next to the gate and looked down and the templars. They were flanked by two scrappy looking elves, though they would hardly come out on top in a fight against seasoned templars.

“You are not the guards,” Noll shouted.

“We have jurisdiction over any matters of apostasy,” Ruvena reminded them.

“And what evidence of apostasy do you have,” Noll called back. Ravenna ground her teeth. While she had only suspected the elves were hiding apostates before, now she was sure. They would not resist so strongly otherwise.

Ruvena and Noll shouted back and forth for a while. Neither one willing to back down. Noll said they would allow a single templar to enter to conduct an investigation… if they could provide evidence of maleficarum among the elves.

Ruvena was livid. The templars risked their lives every day to keep the people safe from demons and blood magic. Despite all their Maker-given powers they were almost as vulnerable as everyone else. She remembered the cabal of demonologists who were capturing recruits and forcing demons inside them. She was just finishing her training back then and had been terrified. It was that incident that taught Ruvena that the templars had to be proactive in their hunt. If they waited for maleficar to reveal themselves, it would already be too late. 

She and her templars went to ‘The Boiled Cabbage,’ the closest tavern to the site of the recent demon attack. The tavern was packed with out of work laborers waiting for the building materials to clear the gate so they could get back to work. Like Ruvena most of these people had learned the hard way the dangers of letting magical threats grow unchecked.

The people here were idle, angry and drunk. They were probably part of the group that almost rioted into the Alienage a few weeks ago. They would be the perfect group for Ruvena’s plans to force her way through the Noll and their stubborn gate.


End file.
